


In Which Raven Fraternizes with the Enemy, Except She Wouldn't, So Rose Must Not Be the Enemy

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [10]
Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: "Ew! Raven! What are you doing! Rose is the enemy!"





	In Which Raven Fraternizes with the Enemy, Except She Wouldn't, So Rose Must Not Be the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: "A stolen kiss."
> 
> I went with dialogue only as a way to challenge myself and maybe also as a cop out on characterization - what can I say, I like TTG but I suck at that kind of characterization. Anyway, hope it turned out ok! Feedback appreciated. :) And yeah, title is almost longer than the fic itself. ^^;

* * *

 

"I don't see why you guys have to take me in, I wasn't hurting anyone y'all would miss."

 

"Technically you were hurting civilians, even if they were anti-vigilante jerks."

 

"You know, Raven, sometimes you're a real stick in the mud. Which kind of sucks, because otherwise, you're a lot of fun."

 

"And sometimes you're a danger to society. We've all got our flaws, Rose."

 

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad - besides, you kind of dig the whole bad girl thing, and you know it."

 

"Maybe I do."

 

"See? I knew you liked me. Can't say I blame you, I am pretty awesome. And quite the badass. And-mmph."

 

"Ew! Raven! What are you doing! Rose is the _enemy_!"

 

"Clearly I'm not, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed me."

 

"Yeah. I wouldn't kiss the enemy."

 

"Guess that means I'm one of the good guys."

 

"Rose! You are not a good guy!"

 

"Well duh - I'm not a guy."

 

" _Rose_! That is not the point and you know it! Tell her, Raven!"

 

"Tell her what? That she's a good girl? She already knows that."

 

"Only for you, Raven."

 

" _Ew_! **_Raven_**!!"

 

* * *

 


End file.
